Compañeros de juego
by LestatOLeary
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa, Itachi y Madara se encuentran solos en Akatsuki sin nada que hacer, pero eso cambia cuando Madara decide enseñarle a su alumno una “última lección” con un juego de lo más peculiar… MadaIta


Este fic me costó un… trabajo jeje, y lo hice por una apuesta con una amiga, espero que les guste.

**Compañeros de juego**

Una tormenta imperiosa azotaba la aldea de la lluvia. En una casa en la zona más apartada de la aldea, Itachi observaba con serenidad como gruesas gotas caían e inundaban el suelo. Hacía dos días que había regresado de una misión que había realizado con gran destreza, al regresar se encontró con la vivienda completamente vacía y tranquila, o eso era lo que le había parecido, ya que para su desgracia esa calma no duró mucho…

A lo lejos escuchó un fuerte golpe y un quejido. Una pequeña vena apareció en su sien, curiosamente, tiempo después de su regreso a la mansión de Akatsuki, descubrió que habían "olvidado" a alguien.

– Nee… ¡¡¡Itachi-san!!!! El día de hoy Tobi te ve irritado o acaso estás aburrido, porque a Tobi se le ocurre algo… –gritó el enmascarado corriendo desde el otro lado de la habitación, tropezando con la pequeña mesa de centro, cayendo a los pies de su compañero.

Itachi lo observó con una expresión de cólera, entre todos los miembros ¿Tenían que haberlo dejado con ÉL? Tobi se incorporó quejándose, y apoyándose en Itachi que le dirigió una expresión temible con su sharingan activado.

– Jeje… Itachi-san ¡No me mires así, Tobi es un chico bueno –continuó diciendo el hombrecillo de la máscara haciendo unos movimientos graciosos, mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos– Itachi y Tobi, están solos en la mansión. Creo que podemos divertirnos ¿Qué dices si juegas con Tobi?...

El enmascarado seguía hablando divertido, ante aquella mirada hostil. Itachi podía soportar a cualquiera de sus compañeros, excepto a él… Ese ser que se ocultaba en una máscara; perdiendo tras de ella toda su personalidad, simplemente le irritaba. Suspiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, y comenzó a caminar pasando por un corredor, rumbo a su habitación, Tobi se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en un gesto aparentemente infantil.

– I-Itachi-san, ¿Por qué te comportas así con Tobi? Tobi es niño bueno –insistió sin obtener respuesta alguna.

El enmascarado corrió para alcanzar al chico que seguía ignorándolo, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, éste entró a una habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara, Tobi quedó pensativo unos segundos y se marchó…

Dentro de la habitación, el moreno intentó calmarse, su sangre hervía, detestaba la compañía de aquella persona a la que una vez, quizá, hubo admirado, pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo. Desde entonces era un cambio constante de personalidades, lo que le irritaba, aquel vaivén de Madara a Tobi, era cansado.

Con paso lento se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer haciendo que el colchón se meciera suavemente. El limpio y constante sonido de la lluvia impactarse contra el cristal y abriéndose paso entre la maleza de los árboles, era todo lo que necesitaba, hundió su rostro en la almohada, dejándose llevar tranquilamente por un sueño profundo…

– ¡¡¡Itachi-san, ¿No quieres divertirte con Tobi?!!! –gritó el hombre brincando a la cama de Itachi con una caja de cartón que cubría casi todo su cuerpo

Itachi sintió como su sangre empezaba a hervir, de nuevo, le habían arruinado su momento de tranquilidad, y todo empeoró cuando Tobi empezó a brincar en la cama.

– ¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez! –gruñó el chico lanzándole la almohada al intruso que cayó al suelo con la caja sobre su estómago.

– Ouch… Eso dolió –murmuró en el suelo, quitándose la caja de encima–. ¿Por qué Itachi-san es tan cruel con Tobi? ¿Acaso Tobi hizo algo que le molestara? –preguntó el enmascarado señalándose a así mismo

Ése había sido el colmo, odiaba que hablara de si mismo en tercera persona, se levantó de la cama, observando desde arriba a su compañero, el sharingan irradiaba un brillo estremecedor.

– Deja de esconderte detrás de esa máscara y da la cara de una buena vez… Madara.

Como si fueran las palabras mágicas, el hombre se puso de pie; una suave y diabólica risita sonó detrás de aquel objeto que le cubría la cara.

– Sólo intentaba ser _amable_ con mi alumno… –murmuró con una voz aterradora, llevó una mano a su máscara y la deslizó, dejando entrever unas pupilas escarlata, idénticas a las del menor que permanecía inalterable.

– ¿Qué es lo que tramas? –preguntó el menor sin moverse de su sitio.

– Pretendía que pasáramos el tiempo… últimamente ha sido muy aburrido. Sólo estamos tú y yo, así que, me dije: _"¿Por qué no ir a recordar viejos tiempos con mi querido alumno?_" –expresó con un tono de burla.

– ¿Ah sí? –murmuró Itachi incrédulo– ¿Y cómo pretendías que hiciéramos eso?

Madara suspiró, y se agachó nuevamente, recogiendo la caja de cartón que llevaba consigo y algunos objetos que se habían desparramado por el suelo, su alumno se mantenía a la defensiva; fiarse de ese hombre era lo peor que podía hacer…

– Sólo pretendía que _jugáramos_ un rato –explicó removiendo el contenido de la caja y mostrando otra más pequeña, pero de color azul, en la que se leía "Turista Mundial".

Itachi frunció el ceño, eso había sido raro; demasiado para su gusto. No le cabía la menor duda de que algo había detrás de todo eso. Examinó la caja, recordando una vez en la que se habían pasado horas jugándolo, habían sido momentos muy… agradables, que prefería dejar en el olvido.

Madara suspiró pesadamente y siguió removiendo dentro de la caja de cartón.

– Estoy aburrido, y supongo que tú igual. Probablemente los demás lleguen hasta dentro de una semana, así que sería mejor que busquemos algo para _pasar el rato_._–_explicó sacando una caja de madera polvorienta, más pequeña. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios -. Recuerdo que tu juego favorito era el ajedrez ¿Qué dices si jugamos?

El alumno examinó al mayor minuciosamente, sabía que algo andaba mal, todo parecía demasiado inocente para provenir de aquel ser despiadado, aunque no le parecía una idea tan descabellada, probablemente dentro de unos días más moriría de aburrimiento si todo seguía igual. Su maestro se deshizo de la molesta máscara de espiral y la tiró al suelo, miró la habitación y se acercó a una mesita de centro, acomodó unos cojines y puso el tablero de ajedrez.

– ¿Vas a jugar o tienes miedo a que te destroce como en los viejos tiempos Itachi? – alardeó el mayor acomodando el rey negro sobre el tablero en un gesto desafiante.

Itachi cerró fuertemente los puños, se acercó a Madara resignado, por lo menos podían entretenerse en algo ahora que "Tobi" había desaparecido. Ambos acomodaron con lentitud cada pieza en el tablero, el mayor estaba a la defensiva, tenía las piezas negras. Itachi acomodó un último peón blanco y movió. El mayor respondió de la misma forma, cada uno parecía actuar por instinto, pero no era así, alternadamente trazaban diversos planes para hacer caer a su contrincante, el primero en _comer_ una de las piezas fue Itachi que sonrió y acomodó el peón de Madara cerca de él.

El mayor respondió con otra sonrisa de medio lado y el contraataque. En cada movimiento de Madara, parecía tentar al menor a adentrarse en su territorio, pero Itachi conocía las consecuencias de eso, así que prefería mantenerse alejado, aprovechando la oportunidad cuando veía que las defensas de su maestro tenían un punto débil, haciendo que las piezas negras disminuyeran.

Después de un tiempo, Itachi permanecía a la cabeza con 3 piezas más que Madara, lo cual molestó al mayor.

– Haz mejorado mucho Itachi…

El menor ni siquiera se dignó en responder, movió otra pieza.

– Probablemente, necesite un _incentivo_–continuó Madara obteniendo toda la atención de su contendiente.

– Ja, pretendes decir que vas perdiendo porque no estás "inspirado"

– Yo no dije eso –murmuró con voz grave llevándose una mano a la barbilla–, aunque podría decirse que sí… Deberíamos hacer este juego más emocionante ¿Qué dices si apostamos?

El menor lo miró de mala manera, ciertamente podía ser más interesante: un juego en el que los dos pudieran _darlo todo_, en el que el perdedor, de verdad perdiera _algo_.

– ¿Qué propones? –cuestionó el menor, clavando su profunda mirada carmín en Madara.

– Pues… el ganador, podría poner una especie de_castigo_ al perdedor –respondió el mayor restándole importancia, pero sin perder detalle de la expresión de su oponente– Como… en los viejos tiempos… –concluyó rápidamente al observar el desagrado de su alumno.

– Aún no olvido el día en el que me hiciste quitarle la máscara a Kakashi-san –gruñó el menor–, estuvo una semana buscando al responsable… de sólo pensar que tenía que esconderme cada que lo veía cerca… quien se hubiera imaginado que sería así su cara….

– Jajaja, eso fue muy divertido, además, tenía curiosidad…

– ¡No fue divertido! –repuso Itachi– ¡Casi me atrapan! No pienso permitir que me vuelvas a hacer algo como eso…

– ¿Estas diciendo que eres un perdedor? –se burló Madara con expresión altanera.

– Yo no dije eso…

– Entonces apostemos, podrías vengarte de aquel día ¿No crees?

Madara estaba de muy buen humor, o tramaba algo. Itachi optaba por lo segundo, aunque no importaba mucho, aunque no lo aceptara, había sido divertido. Analizó el tablero de ajedrez, llevaba las de ganar, había unas cuantas posibilidades de que su maestro invirtiera el juego, pero ya las tenía contempladas. Al parecer, no tenía nada que perder.

– Está bien, apostemos –respondió tras unos segundos de silencio.

– Bien aunque… –un gesto extraño se dibujó en el rostro del hombre-. ¿Qué opinas si jugamos _a mi manera_? –preguntó acercando su rostro al de su alumno que permanecía impasible.

– ¿A qué te refieres con _tu manera_? Explícate –quiso saber notando la doble intencionalidad del mayor.

– Pues el que pierda una pieza se va quitando una prenda de su vestimenta…

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pretendes que juegue así contigo? –gruñó el menor poniéndose de pie sorprendido.

– Tranquilo, no es nada especial, es sólo que es más divertido. Además así lo he jugado con Deidara…

Itachi reflexionó unos instantes, ahora entendía el porque Deidara siempre se quejaba con "Tobi" por sus_sucios y depravados juegos_, en los que, al parecer siempre era el perdedor. Aunque, solamente se quedaba "desnudo", y en seguida el rubio hacía explotar una de sus figuras de arcilla en el rostro de su compañero.

– P-pero yo no te quiero ver desnudo…–Itachi tragó saliva meditando seriamente lo que acababa de decir, que quizá no fuera del todo cierto

– No tiene nada de malo, sólo somos tú y yo –murmuró Madara aburrido, recargando su barbilla en una de sus manos–, o… ¿Tienes miedo "Ita-chan"?

El menor cerró los ojos, meditando si aceptar o rehusarse, había escuchado sobre esa clase de juegos, y nunca le habían llamado la atención, pero esto era diferente… Un calorcito recorrió su cuerpo y observó de reojo a Madara, ese hombre con el que había pasado gran parte de su vida, el que le había enseñado muchas cosas, su "cómplice y su maestro", con el que había pasado momentos muy agradables antes de aquel fatídico día. Su corazón se aceleró al imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Madara… Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios, esos eran pensamientos que no podía darse el lujo de tener, se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando disimular un sonrojo, se volvió a sentar y soltó un suave bufido.

– Está bien, juguemos a tu manera…

En el momento en el que dijo eso, una sonrisa sardónica apareció en el rostro de Madara, era lo que estaba esperando, ahora sí podía jugar en serio. Tomó una pieza y la movió, haciendo que una de las torres del menor cayera, la tomó entre sus manos, con un sutil movimiento se la arrojó a itachi que la atrapó entre su mano.

– Vamos quítate la capa –ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

Los ojos del menor destilaban odio, se puso de pie, con lentitud desabrochó su capa y se deshizo de ella, acomodándola sobre la cama, se sentó en el cojín y sin pensárselo dos veces, movió su reina, haciendo que el único alfil negro que quedaba desapareciera. Ante esto, el maestro permaneció en silencio, una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en los labios del menor.

Madara se puso de pie y se quitó la playera, dejando su pecho descubierto. Itachi permanecía atento, tragó saliva, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentía algo así, era como si una pequeña chispa ardiera en su interior, esa había sido una de las razones por las que se había alejado de su tutor, simplemente, no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca.

El mayor hizo un movimiento rápido en el tablero, como respuesta su alumno hizo lo mismo, cada uno contraatacaba al oponente con rudeza, ninguno de los dos quería perder, una sonrisa sádica apareció en los labios de Madara.

– Haz mejorado mucho Itachi…

– Aprendí del mejor –cortó el menor fulminándolo con la mirada, no estaba dispuesto a perder, no aún…

– Pero, no es suficiente –respondió comiéndose otra pieza, y aventándosela de la misma forma al chico.

Itachi se puso de pie claramente molesto, obedientemente, deslizó su playera, dejando que ésta acariciara suavemente su piel que empezaba a quedar al descubierto. Madara abrió los ojos, el menor era terriblemente seductor, con cada movimiento, con sus ojos afilados, su cuerpo, era como tener a un ángel inocente a su merced, vio unos suaves mechones negros caer sobre su torso, y como estos profanaban aquella tersa piel. El menor, frunció el ceño, esa mirada le era insoportable, volvió a su asiento, meditando lo que sería su siguiente movimiento…

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero en realidad no importaba, ya había obscurecido, e Itachi había dejado su juego para ir a prender unas velas que tenuemente alumbraban su habitación, dándole tiempo a su maestro para "casi" invertir el juego. A los dos solo les quedaba una prenda, y esa eran unos bóxer ajustados que se rehusaban a quitarse.

El adulto meditó mientras escrutaba con sus ojos negros el tablero y las piezas, cada uno había hecho sus movimientos de la mejor manera posible; como consecuencia, ambos estaban acorralados, sólo faltaba que alguien se distrajera para que el otro aprovechara y se infiltrara, para hacer caer al rey. Itachi estaba a la expectativa, el juego estaba tan parejo que cualquiera podía perder de un momento a otro, un movimiento y harían un "jaque". Aparentando serenidad, tomó a la reina y la desplazó por el tablero.

– Jaque –dijo con voz firme.

Madara suspiró y dejó escapar una suave carcajada, provocando un escalofrío en su alumno, observó su jugada, no encontraba error, al menos que…

– No puede ser –murmuró sintiendo una gotita de sudor recorrer por su rostro, había sido descuidado.

Los ojos del mayor mostraban su victoria, tenía acorralado el rey de Itachi, se lamió los labios con una expresión altanera que le heló la sangre al menor.

– Jaque… –susurró el adulto, tomó su reina negra, que aún se mantenía en pie, y la trasladó hasta el rey de su contrincante– Mate… –concluyó finalmente, haciendo caer al rey blanco.

Itachi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, su maestro, se había comportado de manera extraña, incluso hasta cierto punto había sido amable, pero cuando su rey cayó, su expresión había cambiado.

– Vamos Ita-chan, quítate la última prenda –apresuró Madara, poniéndose de pie–. Desnúdate para mí –dijo con una voz cargada de lujuria.

Madara se acercó a su alumno y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer, dejándolo entre le piso y su cuerpo. Itachi soltó un gruñido de molestia al sentir su espalda chocar contra el frío mosaico.

– ¡Déjame en paz! –gruñó molesto, intentando golpear el rostro del mayor, pero fue en vano, Madara lo detuvo con una de sus manos.

– Ya es hora de que te ponga tu "castigo", aunque puede que lo disfrutes –explicó llevando la mano del menor a su boca, lamiendo lascivamente los dedos índice y medio de Itachi.

El menor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, sentía que la sangre le hervía, pero no de molestia, si no de lo excitante del momento. Madara acercó sus labios al cuello del menor y comenzó a lamerlo como si se tratara de un rico dulce. Itachi intentó contener un jadeo cuando éste mordió cerca de su clavícula, dejando una marca rojiza, siguió bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a su pezón, que delineó con la lengua provocando que un jadeo escapara de los labios de su alumno.

– Y-ya basta –Itachi se removió bajo el cuerpo que lo tenía acorralado, provocando que una de sus piernas rozara el miembro endurecido de Madara haciendo que soltara un gruñido de placer que se ahogó en el pecho del menor – D-déjame– dijo con una voz cargada de placer.

Unos fríos y lujuriosos dedos acariciaron su pierna, con gran destreza coló su mano en el boxer y comenzó a masajearle su pene, haciendo q otro gemido saliera de su garganta.

Madara lo miró lleno de lujuria, sus ojos brillaban con ese color carmesí que podía enloquecer a cualquiera, se acercó a la boca del menor y le dio un lametón a sus labios.

– Sólo disfruta el momento –susurró besando de nueva cuenta el cuello de su alumno, subiendo hasta poder besar una de sus mejillas, mientras que su mano daba caricias frenéticas al miembro del menor que ya estaba despierto.

Itachi se mordió el labio inferior, nunca había experimentado un placer semejante, los labios de su maestro, con una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada, se encontraban a poca distancia de los suyos. Tímidamente el menor pasó sus dos brazos por su cuello, para eliminar esa molesta separación y fundir sus bocas en un ardiente beso que inmediatamente le fue correspondido. Movían sus labios en suaves caricias que incluso parecían tiernas, pero llegó un momento en el que no era suficiente e Itachi pasó su lengua por los labios de su maestro, haciendo que abriera su boca, dándole el paso para que se encontrara con su igual, ya no había vuelta atrás. Esos labios carnosos eran embriagantes; pronto sus lenguas se vieron inmersas en un juego por mantener el control, jugueteaban entre sí, exploraban la boca del otro, de vez en cuando separándose para tomar un poco de aire o morder el labio inferior de su compañero.

Madara, dejó de masturbar al menor, sacó su mano, recibiendo un respingo que se ahogó en su boca, sin esperar más, despojó de la única prenda que le quedaba al menor, dejando la visión de su miembro excitado, y sin perder ni un instante, tomó con su brazo la cintura de Itachi que cortó el beso, molesto, abrió sus ojos, mostrando unas pupilas escarlata, al igual que su maestro, que le sonreía altanero.

– Vamos a divertirnos…. –susurró acariciando descaradamente el trasero del menor, y con su boca dando mordidas al todo el cuello, que mantenía los ojos entrecerrados con la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando suaves gemidos incontenibles, esas caricias eran lo mejor que había experimentado.

Con timidez acaricio la ancha espalda de su maestro, que estaba cubierta por una leve capa de sudor. El mayor fue bajando suavemente hasta llegar a los pezones que ya estaban erectos, con su labio inferior los acaricio, provocando que el menor jadeara entre sus brazos, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente; en un arranque de pasión sujetó sus tetillas entre sus dientes, mordiéndolos. El menor lo miró de reojo; el placer le enturbiaba la vista. Madara los apretó con más fuerza, hasta casi hacerlos sangrar. Itachi soltó un gemido, el dolor y el placer se entremezclaban perfectamente, sonrió con sorna, después de todo, esa noche su maestro le estaba dando la "última lección".

Flexionó una de sus piernas, tocando el pene de Madara con la rodilla, haciendo que éste soltara sus pezones y se mordiera el labio inferior. Itachi aprovechó el momento y lo tomó de la barbilla, alzándola para que sus miradas se cruzaran, el menor pasó sus dedos por el rostro de su maestro, acariciando los labios, las mejillas, sus parpados, hasta llegar a su cabello, que lo tomó bruscamente y lo tiró haciendo que se separara de él, aprovechando con la otra mano, pasándolo por su pecho, para hacerlo caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Madara soltó una suave risita; su alumno parecía un gato salvaje, que enseguida se acomodó sobre él, poniéndose entre sus piernas, dejando que sus miembros se rozaran suavemente, ahora era su turno, besaba y lamía su pecho, pasando de vez en cuando sus uñas que delineaban cada músculo y de vez en cuando las enterraba, lo cual excitaba más a su compañero. Al igual que había hecho el mayor con él, lo despojó de aquel bóxer, dejándolo desnudo, se recargó sobre el pecho del mayor y lo besó con más pasión, con su mano acariciaba la virilidad del Mayor, que aprovechaba y masajeaba con total descaro su trasero, poniéndole un ritmo, haciendo que sus penes chocaran y acariciaran de vez en cuando.

Los dos chicos estaban demasiado excitados, querían ir más allá. Madara, paseó sus dedos por la entrada de itachi, metiendo la punta, dándole una idea de lo que quería hacer…

– Mmm… ahhh... No seas… m-muy brusco – susurró el menor entre jadeos.

Madara, no iba a terminar con esto tan fácil, lo tomó con sus fuertes brazos y lo recostó en la mesita de centro haciendo que todas las piezas del ajedrez se resbalaran y esparcieran por el suelo, el menor gruñó por la violencia con la que lo había empujado.

– Te dije que no fueras tan… ahhhh – otro gemido más potente se escuchó en la habitación.

Una lengua recorría su miembro por toda su longitud, mordiendo la punta de su pene que empezaba a soltar unas gotas del líquido preseminal. Lamía con gran ahínco el pene de Itachi succionándolo y acariciándolo, lo cual hacía que Itachi gimiera más y que su respiración se agitara, mientras q acariciaba su vientre y sus testículos. Itachi respiraba entrecortadamente, intentaba no gritar, pero era inevitable, la boca y manos expertas de su maestro lo hacían enloquecer, intentó incorporarse, pero las fuerzas se le iban a cada lamida que el mayor le proporcionaba a su miembro que estaba a punto de estallar.

Madara miró de reojo a su compañero, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con su cabello cubriéndole parte de su rostro y cuello, lleno de mordidas, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y respiraba entrecortadamente, de vez en cuando soltaba jadeos inyectados de lujuria. Ya no podía contenerse, sintió como su erección crecía, hasta el punto de hacerse dolorosa, era muy excitante tenerlo así, aquel chico de mirada seria y de carácter frío, esa expresión tan inocente y lasciva lo hizo enloquecer. Con brusquedad tomó a Itachi del brazo y lo volteó, dejando que su pecho chocara contra el frío cristal de la mesita de centro, dejando su trasero frente a él.

Itachi se sobresaltó ¿Quién se creía para tratarlo así?, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, sintió el pecho del mayor contra su espalda, y aquel pene totalmente despierto recargado entre sus nalgas. El menor tragó saliva al sentir su miembro restregándose en su trasero. Madara lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

– Ya viene lo mejor Itachi ¿Estás listo? –dijo seductoramente, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y acariciándole su entrada.

– Y-ya te dije que no seas tan salvaje –murmuró sonrojándose aún más de sólo pensar lo que venía.

– Jaja ¿Me pides que me contenga cuando al mismo tiempo tu cuerpo me pide que te lo meta hasta que chilles de placer? –explicó el mayor pasando a lamer su cuello, lamiendo esa piel que lo hacía volverse loco– No me pidas que sea suave… –terminó de decir alejándose un poco del menor, penetrándolo de una sola estocada salvaje.

Esa invasión a su cuerpo, hizo que cerrara fuertemente sus dientes, intentando no gritar, sentía un dolor fuerte y seco, que le recorría parte de su espina dorsal como una corriente eléctrica, insoportable.

– Para… me duele… ahh… –pidió cuando el mayor se acomodó en su interior, y otro grito ahogado salió de su garganta.

– Pero si sólo he metido la mitad Ita-chan, vamos sé buen chico –explicó Madara acariciando los testículos del menor que gimió enseguida.

Su mente y cuerpo se debatían entre el dolor y el placer, más aún, cuando Madara acarició su pene, masturbándolo con gran habilidad, provocándole una oleada de placer, haciéndolo gemir, momento que el mayor aprovecho para seguir metiendo su pene. Itachi se quejó, sus ojos seguían cerrados fuertemente, era muy doloroso, podía sentir como ese grueso miembro le desgarraba su entrada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba la sensación de ser masturbado por esa misma persona que lo lastimaba. Madara intentó mitigar el dolor, sacando y metiendo su miembro que exigía sentirse estrujado, en seguida la entrada del menor cedió, dejando que todo el miembro del mayor entrara, provocando que jadeara suavemente y escondiera su cabeza entre su brazo.

Madara siguió frotando el miembro de su alumno que estaba por estallar.

– Ahh… mm ya no p-puedo más me voy… a… –articuló Itachi entre suspiros.

– No… no lo harás hasta que yo te diga –ordenó el mayor apretando su miembro por la punta, deteniendo sus caricias

– Aaaah…. Mmmm… –refunfuño. El mayor lo tomó de su cabello y lo jaló para atraer un poco su cabeza, sumergió su nariz entre su larga melena aspirando ese aroma que le encantaba

– Te… Tengo que moverme, ya no aguanto más –suplicó con una voz ronca.

Soltó bruscamente el cabello y tomó la cadera del menor, para empezar las embestidas, sentía como la entrada del menor se contraía cada que su miembro salía, y cuando entraba el menor gemía, el placer había dado cabida suelta. Itachi movió suavemente su cadera para incitarlo a que las embestidas fueran más profundas, logrando alcanzar esa zona que lo hacía enloquecer, pero su placer aumentó cuando el mayor llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Itachi, para seguir con lo que había dejado inconcluso, masturbándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Sus cuerpos ardían en placer, sentían que iban a estallar, pronto, el suave y acompasado vaivén del mayor comenzó a ser más frenético y brusco, Itachi enseguida comprendió lo que eso significaba, aquella mano ajena lo masturbó de la misma forma, pronto el menor no aguantó más y sintió como su pene expulsaba aquel líquido caliente, soltando un sonoro gemido haciendo que su cuerpo se contrajera, al mismo tiempo que, en una última embestida su cuerpo apretaba aquel miembro invasor, junto con un gemido gutural muy cerca de su oído, marcando el final.

Tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire intentando normalizar su agitada respiración, sus cuerpos bañados en pequeñas gotitas de sudor, Madara aún tenía su miembro dentro de Itachi que se recargó sobre la mesa intentando recuperar fuerzas.

El mayor se incorporó y sacó su pene de aquella entrada lastimada, dejando que una gota de semen mezclada de sangre recorriera la pierna de Itachi se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto de arrepentimiento, pero en seguida una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios, pensando en que gustosamente volvería a hacerlo…

Itachi separó su pecho del cristal, quejándose, su entrada le dolía demasiado.

– ¡Fuiste demasiado brusco! –reprochó acercándose al mayor y jalándolo del cabello para que lo mirara– ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

Pero lo único que recibió fue un gesto de superioridad del mayor y una nalgada, provocando que una venita apareciera en su sien.

– ¡¡Ni lo pienses!! ¡¡No lo volverás a hacer!! –gruñó cada vez más irritado– Vete de mi cuarto o si no…

Sus regaños fueron interrumpidos, ya que Madara había sellado sus labios con un salvaje beso, que inmediatamente fue correspondido. El mayor pegó sus cuerpos, para sentirlo lo más cerca que podía y acarició la espalda de Itachi y su trasero, en eso, el menor lo separó con dificultad.

– Ya fue suficiente, vete de mi cuarto o… te mato –gruñó con el sharingan activado, dispuesto a atacar.

Madara soltó una suave carcajada, se lamió los labios y se alejó de su alumno; salió de su habitación con una sonrisa burlona, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Itachi suspiró, llevó su mano a su trasero aún tenía ese intenso dolor, pero a pesar de eso, lo había pasado bien, rebuscó entre su closet un par de toallas y se metió a bañar, después de todo, ese día no había sido tan aburrido como lo pensó…

Al día siguiente la lluvia se había calmado, unos suaves rayos de sol cubrían las calles revestidas de una ligera capa de agua. Itachi permanecía en su cama, hecho un ovillo, cubierto por varios pares de cobijas, se removió tranquilamente bostezando, entreabrió sus ojos, echó un rápido vistazo a su habitación: su ropa y la de Madara estaban esparcidas por toda su recámara. Se levantó lentamente, su cuerpo aún conservaba las marcas de la noche anterior, varias mordidas y chupetones; eso, en realidad no importaba, se levantó con pereza y se dirigió al baño para asearse, en el caminó se cubrió con un yukata azul, dejó su cabello suelto cayendo por toda su espalda y hombros, en seguida, miró el reloj, pasaba de medio día, lo que le molestó, ya que no acostumbraba dormir tanto. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al corredor que daba a la sala, pasó la estancia sin prestar atención y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde Madara lo esperaba, una vena de molestia apareció en la sien de Itachi, que se fue y abrió el refrigerador.

– "Buenos días" –articuló burlón su sensei

El menor sacó una caja de leche ignorándolo por completo, buscó un vaso en donde se sirivió un poco de leche y lo bebió de un sorbo.

– Compré algo "especial" –susurró llamando por primera vez la atención de su alumno–. Verás… –dijo jugando con una pieza de ajedrez que paseaba entre sus dedos–… hoy salí temprano a buscar un juego de ajedrez, muy especial…

Una sonrisita pícara apareció en su rostro, Itachi lo miraba a la expectativa, se acercó a él seriamente para analizar esas piezas "tan especiales", aunque en realidad parecían tan normales como las anteriores, pero en ese instante Madara llevó el peón a sus labios y lo lamió sugestivamente, lo que hizo que el menor se parara en seco.

– E-eso es…

– Ajà –intervino dejando la pieza y lamiendo sus dedos–. Lo compré especialmente para ti "Ita-chan".

– ¿Es chocolate? – dijo entrando en pánico.

– Prometo no ser tan rudo esta vez, o quizá… te deje ganar… –dijo acomodando la pieza en el centro de la mesa, cerca de un recipiente de lubricante sabor cereza, un gesto de superioridad se dibujó en su rostro.

Itachi suspiró, era muy divertido, caminó tranquilamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su maestro y con una mirada cargada de confianza tomó a Madara de la barbilla, lo acercó a su rostro escrutándolo con sus pupilas negras con un leve tono rojizo.

– O tal vez… yo me deje ganar…

Madara sonrió, y se mordió el labio inferior conteniéndose.

– … otra vez… –continuó tomando los labios de Madara que en ese instante parecía confuso –pero… esta vez… yo seré el seme… –concluyó besando con voracidad aquellos labios que lo habían hecho suyo la noche anterior.

– Jaja eso lo veremos –completó rompiendo el beso y abriendo una caja, mostrándole las piezas del ajedrez de chocolate.

Al parecer, los días que les quedaban juntos no iban a ser tan aburridos, aún tenían muchos otros juegos con los cuales divertirse…

FIN

Bueno pues… que puedo decir, espero que no haya quedado forzado, de repente me costaba mucho trabajo la personalidad de ambos, y el lemon… me explayé jaja, en fin, jeje espero subir otro fic próximamente u_u…

Gracias por leer, Ciao!!


End file.
